


"Snufkin?"

by Pastel_Ink



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: I haven't read the books please dont yell at me, Moomin just wants approval, Winter, meeting the parents (sorta), my take on Joxter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Ink/pseuds/Pastel_Ink
Summary: When a restless Moomin is awake mid winter he sees a tent outside his window, with excitement that it could be his best friend coming early he learns that isn't quite the case.





	"Snufkin?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first Moomin fic! I really really love this show! I was originally gonna make Moomin and Snufkin dating but it seemed unnecessary when writing it maybe next time I'll do something shippy.

A groan escaped from the troll as he opened his eyes, it was bright from the light coming from his window. Moomin yawned and rubbed his eyes, he knew it wasn't spring yet he isn't quite that lucky anymore. Going toward the window he nudged it open to see Moominvalley still covered with snow. He sighed looking around the place he's lived all his life. Until something caught his eye, Moomin's tail stuck straight up. "A tent? Did Snufkin come early?" He said in excitement half his body out the window to try to get a closer look. Without hesitation he maneuvered down the snow covered ladder that was tied to his window causing a shiver from Moomin. "Why would Snufkin come back while its still s-so cold..." He debated to himself covering himself with his arms naturally from the freezing temperatures. Running to the tent he saw that light was coming from the inside, Snufkin must be in trying to warm up. Moomin huffed he should've brought a blanket for them to share, its something he has liked doing but its rare with the hot weather he is only there for. Pulling one of the flaps aside, Moomin said in is usual loud voice. "Snufkin!!! wha-?!" Much to Moomin's surprise it wasn't Snufkin, well not exactly he had the same body shape, and hat though its a different color, and a tail? The stranger turned at the voice, his eyes were a deep blue and a cat-like nose. "Snufkin? I'm the Joxter!" Moomin shuffled inside and closed the tent behind him. "I'm sorry I thought you were my friend Snufkin." He said in a disappointing voice looking down and frowning, Joxter crawled over to Moomin and tilted Moomin's head. "So you know of my son? I have heard of his travels mostly of how much he liked solitude I didn't know he had a friend." Moomin gasped his pupils enlarging and sat up immediately taking Joxter's paw. "It's so nice to meet you sir! I am Moomin! I didn't know Snufkin has a papa!" He grinned shaking Joxter's paw which Joxter quickly retracted his paw from. Moomin laughed nervously blushing a bit, "S-Sorry I got too excited.." He muttered still keeping a smile. Joxter sighed and brushed his paw on his coat. "So where is my Snufkin, if he is anything like me he would enjoy this type of weather." Moomin began to get nervous again looking away from The Joxter. "Snufkin always leaves in the fall to the south, he enjoys warm weather and comes back the first day of spring!" The Joxter huffed and shifted his eyes clicking his teeth. "Well that's all I need you can leave I got the information I wanted." Moomin mumbled a "Oh" and lowered his ears, father like son he assumed they both valued their solitude greatly. Leaving the tent he walked a little ways and crouched down, he watched the tent waiting for The Joxter to come out. It was an exhausting wait but Joxter finally left the tent, claws out he sneaked around the area. Moomin jumped up, maybe with being outside he'll be more open to talk to him. "Joxter!!" Moomin shouted running toward the cat waving frantically. Joxter's hairs stuck up from the surprise shout and he crouched down in a defense like mode. "I thought I asked you to leave Moomintroll." Moomin frowned and fidgeted with his tail looking to his left. "I know sir its just I really wanna get to know how Snufkin was like, when he was younger! How come you two aren't together now?" Joxter groaned digging his claws into the snow, "I am busy Moomin, I am trying to look for something to eat-" He paused and looked at Moomin up and down a grin spreading on his face. "You creatures are always so plump." Joxter began approaching the Moomintroll slowly on four legs. "Its so hard to get you in the winter usually its tradition to hibernate." With every word Joxter took another step, Moomin would take five more steps back he was shaking. Not from the cold, that he was prey! Moomin's eyes welled up with tears he couldn't believe he was gonna get eaten by the hands of his best friend's father. While lost in what he took as his last thoughts, Joxter pounced on him looking down at Moomin menacingly. "PAPA!!! PAPAAA!!!" Moomin cried out "MAMA! MAMA!" He called out again, he knew he was far from home but maybe they would notice. Joxter laughed and hopped off of him rolling on the ground with a loud laughter, his tail wagging and tears forming in his eyes. Moomin stared at the cat in confusion cautiously getting up but keeping his distance. "Wha-...What's so funny?" Moomin said with a pout, hanging onto his own tail. Joxter sighed then stood up dusting the snow off his coat. "You are Moominpapa's son I'm not gonna eat you! and my son's best friend." Moomin audibly gasped and huffed, "You know my papa?" He asks curiously his eyes lighting up. Joxter grinned then sat on the hill of snow patting a spot for Moomin to sit down next to him. "We go way back Moomin, he was one of my greatest friends!" Moomin had a large smile on his face hearing that. "Tell me please please!" Joxter chuckled and began to tell the young Moomintroll about his adventures with Moominpapa to how Snufkin came to be. Making sure to not tell him about how he clumsily left Snufkin drifting down a river to never see him again, he didn't wanna a bad impression so soon. As days followed Joxter was ready to leave packing up his things, Moomin ran outside to him as he already had his tent put away. "Joxter where are you going?" Moomin asked with a frown, he was having so much fun with his new friend and now he has to leave too? Joxter put his paw on Moomin's head and smiled, "Like Snufkin I need my solitude young Moomin, its getting warmer and I much prefer the cold." Moomin frowned and looked at the ground under him seeing as the snow is more shallow. "Oh...you don't wanna stay to see Snufkin?" Moomin asked, he was curious to see Snufkin's reaction to seeing his father. Joxter laughed nervously and patted Moomin's shoulder and shook his head. "I think he would much rather wanna see you when he returns Moomin, I may be back next winter though let me know how Snufkin and Moominpapa are doing good bye Moomin." Joxter then turned around and went on his way to where the next winter was going as spring came upon Moominvalley. Moomin spent the last week of winter in his room thinking of ways to tell Snufkin how he met his father. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------First Day Of Spring----------------------------------------------------------

Moomin could feel it, the first day of spring, the smell of grass and flowers it was the best day of the year. Looking out his window he only saw small patches of snow left on the ground. A bird flying by singing a different song for the arrival of spring. Which meant only one thing, Snufkin was home. Moomin ran out his room and greeted his family, quickly eating his breakfast then heading out. Little My was close behind, she was excited to see Snufkin as well. As planned Snufkin was on the bridge playing the new spring song on his harmonica. Moomin rushed over yelling his name "Snufkin! Snufkin! I have the coolest thing to tell you!- oof!" Tripping on a pebble he landed face first into the bridge. Snufkin put his harmonica in his coat and offered Moomin a hand. "Well you have a lot of time to tell me Moomin I just got back." Snufkin said smiling as Moomin took his hand and got up. "I met your dad Snufkin!" Snufkin froze and coughed looking quite nervous. "You mean The Joxter?" He asked nervously, Moomin was confused why Snufkin looked so upset. He seemed so nice other than tricking him that one time and was friends with Moominpapa. "Yeah? are you okay Snufkin?" Snufkin sighed and rolled his eyes leaning against the railing. "Yes I am just, you met him before I did." Snufkin said with a chuckle, Moomin looked shocked and took Snufkin's hand. "You never met your dad Snufkin? That's awful!! well he was nice, sorta, he liked being alone haha like you Snufkin!" Snufkin nodded listening to Moomin tell about his meeting of The Joxter during the winter. "You know, Moominpapa surely knows a lot of him Snufkin how about we ask him?" Snufkin smiled calmly then nodded already walking down the bridge. "That sounds nice." Moomin cheered and followed behind Snufkin to the Moominhouse.


End file.
